


Bookman's Apprentice

by Ezekeel



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezekeel/pseuds/Ezekeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi, now known as Bookman left after his predecessor died & continued his journey to record history from afar by chance came across a common abandoned girl that reminded him of his past self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookman's Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> 'I selected the character Bookman since that is who Lavi is right now in this fic.'
> 
> Hi! This is Ezekeel. Some of you might have already read this in another site (so this is not plagiarized or anything like that.) I put it here so I can get more feedback from other readers to be able to know what I need to improve on. Any form of feedback/reviews/comments/constructive criticisms are appreciated. Negative ones too as long as they're justified so I know what to improve on. Hope you like this one.

**Bookman's Apprentice**

Lavi ... No. It's Bookman now; he's not the old man but rather the young apprentice. With his fiery red hair cast down due to the falling rain, Bookman looked for shelter to spend the night before continuing his journey.

He paid the girl for the room.

"Your name, sir?" she asked.

"Bookman," he replied.

"Bookman...?" she asked making sure. It was a strange name.

"Just Bookman," he replied smiling.

"Okay. It's room nine and here's the key."

"Thank you."

The young man then walked up the stairs then into his room.

* * *

The sun rose early in the morning and shed its light to the busy people who were already awake. The rain had stopped last night after a few hours and showed no sign that it ever came.

Bookman was already up and ready to go on his next journey. He passed by different people trying to sell him their goods for the day.

"Sir, would you like-"

"Excuse me but I-"

"If you would like-"

"This is one of our-"

Foolish humans.

Bookman thought as he continued briskly walking while ignoring them. There was no need to stop. Once you buy something from them, they'll never stop.

And the things they're selling, they had no value for a Bookman. The only thing that will make one stop to purchase was information, reliable information which they did not have.

The young man fell in line to enter the station. The doors only fit one person at a time. Getting to the platform with his ticket, he boarded the train that had just arrived. He brought nothing with him but the papers where he will record information on his next stop. He will assume a persona to get more from people like before but things will be a bit different compared to when he was an apprentice. The only thing that will retain is his new name or rather title, Bookman.

Bookman got off the train then headed to a small house that let people rent a room. He spoke with the owner and discussed about the payment and length of time he'll be staying there.

"It's a deal then, Sir-"

"You may call me Bookman."

"Okay then, Bookman."

* * *

Bookman walked the streets as he went and interviewed people.

A week had already passed and still no one was able to tell him what he wanted.

A little orphan girl suddenly ran towards him and called him.

"Excuse me, sir."

"Yes?" said Bookman as he looked down to see the little girl who turned out to have mismatched eyes contrasting against her dark colored hair and pale skin. She looked sickly just as her voice sounded.

"Do you have another?" she asked.

"Another what, little girl?"

"Eye patch."

"Why?" he asked.

"Can I have it? I'll give you anything that I have. I'll do anything," she said determined.

"I guess there is a spare but it's in my luggage. You can have it if you come with me," said Bookman. He was not supposed to get involved but the little girl intrigued him. It was as if she knew something other people didn't and she reminded him of himself when he was a kid.

"I'll go."

"But I'll be returning later. I need to find a certain place but I keep getting lost."

"I'll help you get there. I know this place well. And what's your name by the way, sir?"

"It's Bookman. And yours?"

"I have none. You may just call me girl like the others do."

"Didn't your parents give you one?"

"No. I don't have any. I just live alone."

"Didn't you try giving yourself a name?"

Bookman knew he did before he was taken as an apprentice.

"I tried but does it matter? It's just a name. Having it won't give me food or shelter."

The little girl intrigued him even more.

"What caused you to think that way, little girl?"

"I've seen the truth. I've seen people lie and use others just like what we are doing to each other. I know that smile you're putting up is false. I know you feel almost the same way I do towards people. You're putting up with an orphan girl like me for entertainment. You're bored with what you often observed about people. You've been observing them for a long time like I am but much longer since you're older."

The girl said this with such indifference. She didn't care how others will react to what she was saying. For her, she was merely reciting the truth.

Bookman was intrigued more than ever. He shouldn't be but he was. Despite his attempts, Lavi still stuck a bit of his character.

"You're a smart girl for an orphan."

"Not smart, observant," the girl corrected with the same tone of voice. "I've got nothing to do anyways and let me guess. You're going to that place where rumors spread about. Nobody knows exactly where they say but I do. I've seen it."

"Is that so?" he said giving a smile.

"You don't believe me?"

"I'll believe you when we get there."

"I'll get you there," she said with a determined expression.

"So where's this place, little girl?"

"Follow me."

* * *

They arrived in an unusual room underground.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"The 'cursed' underground room. People spread rumors about it but none of them has really seen it. They say that whoever dares looking for it will be lost forever. I didn't even disappear when I came across it."

"How did you come across it exactly?"

"I've read the book about it."

"How can there be a book about it? I've asked, there aren't any in the books. It was only passed on by word of mouth."

"It was passed onto me by a stranger who suddenly disappeared. He told me to keep it safe," she said.

"May I see that book?"

"You won't be able to understand it. It's a dead language."

"Then how did you?"

"I heard it speaking."

"A book speaking?"

"Don't make fun of me."

"I won't but may I see it? I'll give you this eye patch right now."

"You had a spare one all along."

"I had to make sure you didn't run off."

"That isn't enough."

"I'll treat you for dinner. Something tells me you haven't eaten in a while."

"How am I going to be sure you're not ditching me?"

"We'll go right now then after I take what I need."

"Hide it well. You'll be thrown out of the town if they see you with it."

"Yeah, I will."

* * *

Bookman walked back to the small house carrying a box with him while a little girl followed behind.

"What is that filthy girl doing here?" the landlady said.

"Please don't insult her. She's my companion."

"I'm sorry, Bookman, but I can't let her inside if she's that dirty. She'll have to wash out at the back but you'll have to pay for the water."

"I will. Do you have spare clothes she can have? I'll pay for that too."

"I do have some that my daughter outgrew."

"Thank you."

The landlady left to get the clothes.

The little girl looked at Bookman inquiringly.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I need information that you can give. I'm willing to pay for that."

"Suit yourself."

"I will now help you get cleaned up."

"I can do this by myself."

"Sure. I'll just get a cloth and the change of clothes for you."

"Bookman."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Bookman laughed after hearing that. He guessed that the little girl wasn't that similar to him after all but she was still interesting.

* * *

"Hey, old man, where's your spare eye patch? You took it away."

"I'm no old man, little girl. I'm only a few years older than you."

"How old are you then? I'm around eight, I think."

"Nineteen. I'm not really sure either."

"So where is it?"

She didn't bother to continue asking. She was focused on what she wanted and she'll get it.

The red head's hand reached inside his pocket then handed the black cloth to her.

"Here," he said smiling.

"Thanks."

"Supper is ready," he said.

"What are you going to do after getting the information?" she asked while putting the eye patch on.

"I'll record it."

"Then?"

"I'll leave."

"What do you exactly do for a living?"

"I record history."

"So that's why."

"Would you like to be my apprentice?"

"I've got nothing to do besides rot. I'll take your offer if you're serious about it."

"That's good because I am serious about it. But besides that, you're going to need a name. You'll be Lia for now. I'll change it after we have everything in agreement."

"Okay. And should I really just call you Bookman? It sounds so old."

"Those are the rules, Lia."

"Suit yourself, old man."

"I'm not old."

"You are to me."

* * *

"Lia, what is a Bookman?"

"A Bookman is a recorder of history. They cannot be biased which is why they have no need of a heart. They must not get attached and focus only on work."

"Good. It applies the same way you are to me. There are no exceptions."

"Yes, Bookman."

"Now study these books."

"Yes."

Bookman watched the little girl who fell asleep after reading all the books he told her to.

* * *

She really reminds me of my past self. That eagerness in learning and that thinking about humans. We are so similar, it intrigues me. Will she make the same mistake I did?

I know I already am making one by the fact I took her in when I have no need of an apprentice yet and the way I treat her. It really reminds me when I was an apprentice to gramps. No. It reminds me when I was an apprentice to the previous Bookman.

I should just forget about it. There is no need to remember that persona. I am Bookman and forever will be until I pass the title to her.


End file.
